Confundus
by redwoodhouse
Summary: The quick and easy way for Harry to stop Voldemort and get the girl. This was just a side idea as I work on longer stories


Harry got himself to the Hogwarts express with a feeling of reluctance. He could not seem himself returning to Hogwarts. The place he had called home for six years was a now a place of pain. He found himself a compartment and sat down. Questions raced through his mind. How was he supposed to fight Voldemort? How was he to find and destroy the Horcruxes? How could he protect his friends? How could he protect Ginny? Why couldn't he just have a quiet and simple life of normalcy?

The door opened and Ginny came in and sat down beside him.

Harry said, "Ginny, if you stay near me, you'll be in more danger."

Ginny replied sadly, "I know."

Harry answered, "I just want you to be safe. Do you understand that?"

Ginny said, "That just proves how much you really care about me. So I am afraid that I will not break up with you."

Harry replied, "It is not that I want to break up with you but I need to know that you are safe."

Ginny answered, "There is really no place that is safe anymore. We can only do our best and try to be safe. But what happens will happen."

Harry said, "I just wish there was way to end this before more people have to die and suffer. It could be months or years before this war is over"

Ginny said, "Then you need to think outside the box, as the saying goes, and come up with the unexpected. Your life had been always filled with the unusual and unique."

The conversation drifted to a standstill of unanswered questions. After a while Ron and Hermione came in and sat down.

Ron asked, "So what is the next step Harry."

Harry replied, "I have to go back to my relatives for the last time. Since I won't be able to do much, you guys should spend the time with your families. We can get together afterwards before the upcoming wedding at the burrow.

Hermione said, "I do not think it is good for you to be with your relatives all by yourself."

Harry answered, "It will be okay. It will be only a couple of weeks. I can send an owl everyday so you can keep an eye on me. I would assume members of the order would also be around.

That seemed to placate his friends for the moment. It was a quiet trip on the Hogwarts express. It was even more somber as the students got off the train. Harry found his uncle waiting for him. His uncle's grumpy demeanor this time was probably since he was being picked up earlier than other years. Dinner that night was done in silence. Dudley had not gotten out yet from his school so he wasn't home. His aunt and uncle must have been given another stern warning about his treatment by members of the order since the basically ignored him.

He found trying to sleep very difficult. He had gone to bed early but was still tossing and turning as midnight came a went. A while latter he found his scar start to burn and he was caught once again as his vision turned to Voldemort. He found himself in a dark chamber filled with deatheaters.

Voldemort spoke only to him in his mind, "I have invited my friend Harry Potter to be with us tonight. You see Harry my armies are growing strong. I have taken down your muggle loving protector Dumbledore. By the time you come of age I will be able to find you and finish you off. I just want you to know that for the time being I am going to make your life a miserable as possible. I am about to instruct my death eaters to specifically target those you care about.

Harry felt his heart melt in fear. There was nothing he could do. Harry found himself in utter confusion but then thought to himself, "Was there a way to confuse Voldemort. Barty Crouch Jr. had put a confundus charm on the goblet of fire. A confundus charm was not an unforgivable. Could he send a confundus charm back to Voldemort? In an act of absolute desperation with the love of friends in his hearts he shouted out CONFUNDUS followed with a desire that Voldemort would turn his hate upon his own followers. He felt the link weaken slightly as Voldemort mind became clouded with mixed feelings and crossed emotions of hate.

Voldemort spoke to his followers, "I have a change of plans. I want all that are here tonight to gather up all of my other followers. My inner circle is to free my followers trapped in Azkaban. Do not kill anyone this time around. Only stun the guards but bring back to me my followers. I am going to judge everyone on how well they are serving and following me. Until this is done no other actions are to take place. We have the time to regroup now that Dumbledore is dead. Starting tomorrow night I will judge the faithfulness of those that call me lord and will reward them for their work. They are to come in on the right of me and then they will leave on my left when I have given them their new assignments. That is all for tonight.

Harry felt the link break and he fell into a fitful night's sleep. The next morning he wrote a quick note to his friends about his nights dream and that his relatives were not causing any problems. He found that the day was spent doing a variety of chores from weeding the yard to mowing the lawns. He spent the afternoon power washing the exterior of the house. He was given only small basic meals. He found himself hungry and exhausted when he went to bed.

The next night his scar had a numb feeling to it and he found his vision with Voldemort returned once again. Voldemort was in the dark hall again with only Wormtail bowed before him.

Voldemort spoke, "You are nothing but a rat and have no useful skills that can serve truly me. I will use you for this last task." He pointed his wand out at him and yelled, "Imperious, you will be my doorkeeper. You will not speak of my judgements in this hall. You will show each person into here and not talk at all. Now go get the first person so that my judgements can start.

Wormtail opened the door and Lucious Malfoy came in with his wife Narcissa and son Draco.

Voldemort asked, "Draco, what have you done for me."

Draco answered, "I was able to get your deatheaters into Hogwarts under the very nose of Dumbledore."

Voldemort asked, "But you did not finish your task. It was Snape that killed the muggle loving fool."

Draco answered, "I am sorry for not completing my task, I will not fail again."

Voldemort ask, "Is that all you did during the year?"

Draco said, "Well, one day after a run in with Potter and his red header friends I took out my frustration by raping a muggle born red headed Slytherin. I obliviated her afterwards."

Voldemort, "Well that more like it. He turned to Narcissa and said, "Do you think your son is doing a good enough job to serve me."

Narcissa answered, "He is still young but he is trying. He will learn if you give him a chance."

Voldemort said, "Very well then, Narcissa, IMPERIO, you are to kill your son."

Narcissa eyes widened in shock but complied by pointing her wand at her son and saying, "Avada Kedava." Draco's dead body slumped to the ground.

Voldemort turned to Lucius and said, "IMPERIO, now kill your wife."

Lucious tried to fight for a moment but turned his wand on his wife and said, "Avada Kedava." She slumped over dead son.

Voldemort then pointed his wand at Lucius and said, "Avada Kedava, I do not tolerate failure." With a flick of his wand the dead bodies were transported to the Malfoy manner.

Wormtail brought the next person in. It was Hogwarts student from the Slytherin House who had just graduated. The young man stayed as far back from Voldemort having been in his presence. Wormtail pushed him to the floor to make him bow.

Voldemort spoke, "You served as a spy to Malfoy."

The young man spoke, "Yes I gave him information about Potter and his friends and what they were up to."

Voldemort spoke, "I have always hated spies. CRUCIO." The young man fell to the ground and screamed in agony. The curse was lifted after two minutes. Voldemort continued, "IMPERIO, after waiting for two weeks you are to give a confession of your activity to the next Auror you can find. You are dismissed." Wormtail led the young man out the left door.

All night long a person or family who had done work for Voldemort was brought in to be judged. Those not committing violence against another person were given the CRUCIO curse but then released to confess their crimes. Those that had committed an act of violence were killed. There were a variety of students from Hogwarts who had acted as spies or patsies to Malfoy. There were foreigners from Europe and students that had gone to Durmstrang.

Harry awoke still exhausted with bloodshot eyes. His auto and uncle said nothing about his appearance. During the day he continued with his chores of cleaning, repairing and yard work. His own Hedwig came pack with two letters, one from Ron and one from Ginny, along with a care package of biscuits and meat pies. He replied to both thanking them for the care package. He also told Ginny he was still trying to find an alternative to breaking up. He mentioned he was having a hard time sleeping but left out the visions.

Night by night Voldemort culled his followers. The second night the werewolves were judged. All of them were killed. The Grabbe family was wiped followed by the Goyle family. In each case the mother had to kill the children and the father killed the wife while Voldemort killed the father and sent the bodies back to their houses.

After a week had gone by Harry interrupted Voldemort one morning after he had finished for the night and asked, "Were have you hidden your Horcruxes."

Voldemort laughed, I know the diary is gone. The ring of Gaunt was hidden in my father's house. The locket was hidden in a cave on the coast but Regulus Back stole it and I do not know were it is. The cup was transfigured into my special award shield and is at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw's brooch was hidden at the orphanage. Gryffindor's shield is hidden in the chamber of secrets.

Harry remembered the locket being at Grimmauld place. Harry said I think it might be a good idea to destroy all of them. The ring has already been destroyed. I can get the locket and shield to you. Is there another entrance to the chamber of secrets?

Voldemort said, "Yes, there is tunnel that is hidden."

Harry continued, "Then you should spend some time getting the two items left. I will deliver the other two and have them left at the Malfoy manner.

Voldemort agreed with a laugh.

Harry called for Dolby and Kreacher that night. He had Dolby find the shield and ordered Kreacher to turn over the locket that he had hidden at Grimmauld place. A few nightslater Voldemort had all four items and before starting his nightly judgements he did the Avada Kedava to each. They all gave a puff of green smoke afterwards. Voldemort commented that he felt tired after the last one had been destroyed.

On the final night after two weeks of judgements Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange were the last in to be judged. They gloried in all the murders they had accomplished. They proudly told of all the people they had injured and tortured.

Voldemort answered them. You have been my strongest supporters. Now Bellatrix, IMPERIO, kill Rudolphus. She struggled for a few minutes before turning her wand and saying, "Avada Kedava." Rudolphus crumpled tot he floor

Voldemort continued, "You know that you have even failed me on many occasions and now it is your time, Avada Kedava. Bellatrix slumped unto the floor. Both bodies were sent back to their house.

Wormtail looked on in horror and revulsion, as there were no more supporters of Voldemort. Voldemort turned now and said, "You know Wormtail, I hate spies, Avada Kedava." Wormtail slumped to the floor.

With Voldemort sank from his chair and held his head. It still swam with a multitude of confusion.

Harry then spoke to Voldemort and said, "You should break your wand. Tomorrow at 10:00 you might think to floo to the ministry. I'll meet you there and show your something special.

In the morning he wrote a hurried letter to Ginny saying he may have found a solution for their relationship problem. A little before ten O'clock he apparated to the ministry.

He walked in the atrium and precisely at O'clock Voldemort arrived at the ministry. When the people standing around the atrium noticed the arrival of Voldemort there was much screaming and running for cover. The guard at the check in counter hid behind the counter.

Harry asked Voldemort, "I have something to show you in the department of mystery's. Want to go look.

Voldemort answered dreamily, "Let's go see."

Harry followed Voldemort through the Ministry of Magic until they were once again in the room with the archway. Harry could hear coming from behind the fluttering veil voices.

Harry said, "I know that you always wanted immortality. Well, it is right through the veil.

Voldemort walked up to the veil. The voices coming from the veil grew louder and louder. Voldemort stepped through the veil. As he did, Harry's scar erupted in pain and he fainted and fell down to the floor.

When he awoke he found himself is a hospital bed. He found he was being kissed by a red headed girl who exclaimed, "Do know what you have done?"

Harry answered, "I was getting rid of the problem so that we could continue our relationship."

THE END

This is the short and quick version of defeating Voldemort. It solves the issue of the Ministry of Magic of not using the death penalty on Voldemort's followers.


End file.
